Syracuse University
Syracuse University (SU) is a private research university located in Syracuse, New York. The University is set on a mostly residential campus, which features an eclectic mix of buildings, ranging from nineteenth-century Romanesque structures to contemporary buildings designed by renowned architects such as I.M. Pei. The center of campus, with its grass quadrangle, landscaped walkways, and outdoor sculptures offers students the amenities of a traditional college experience. At the same time, since the university overlooks downtown Syracuse, students can enjoy the social, cultural, and recreational opportunities of a medium-sized city. The school also owns a Sheraton Hotel and a golf course near campus, as well as properties in New York City, Washington, D.C. and a 30 acre (121,000 m²) conference center in the Adirondack Mountains of Upstate New York. Officially chartered in 1870, Syracuse traces its institutional roots back to 1832 when it was founded as a seminary by the Methodists. Syracuse University’s undergraduate and graduate programs are highly regarded. The university is especially well known for its programs in the fields of public affairs, communications, architecture and information studies. The university had a total 2005-2006 enrollment of 18,734 students: 12,905 undergraduates, 5,067 graduates, and 762 law students. Recently, 3 undergraduate students achieved national recognition by their selection as a Rhodes Scholar, Truman Scholar and Goldwater Scholar. Syracuse University is one of only 8 institutions in the country whose students have won all three of these honors in one year. The university motto is "Suos Cultores Scientia Coronat," which is Latin for "Knowledge crowns those who seek her." Brief Timeline * 1832 - Genesee Wesleyan Seminary founded by the Genesee Methodist Conference in Lima, New York, south of Rochester * 1849 - The Seminary creates a companion college – Genesee College * 1866 - After several hard years, the trustees of the struggling college decide to seek a locale whose economic and transportation advantages could provide a better base of support * 1869 - The city of Syracuse is selected * 1870 - State of New York grants Syracuse University its charter * 1871 - Syracuse chapter of the Mystical Seven appears (later evolves into the Delta Kappa Epsilon fraternity) * 1872 - The medical school opens * 1873 - Hall of Languages opens * 1873 - Syracuse adds an architecture program, one of the first in the U.S. * 1874 - Syracuse creates the nation's first bachelor of fine arts degree * 1876 - The school offerers its first post-graduate courses in the College of Arts and Sciences * 1877 - Holden Observatory opens * 1886 - John D. Archbold (the President of the Standard Oil Company of New Jersey) becomes a member of the Board of Trustees * 1887 - The university purchases the internationally renowned library of German historian, Leopold von Ranke * 1889 - Von Ranke Library opens * 1889 - Crouse College opens * 1890 - The color orange is adopted as the school's official color * 1891 - Stephen Crane enrolls as a student but drops out after a semester * 1893 - University benefactor John Archbold becomes Chairman of the Board of Trustees * 1905 - Industrialist Andrew Carnegie makes a surprise donation to erect the library that will bear his name * 1906 - One hundred spectators are injured and one is killed when bleachers collapse during a Syracuse-Colgate football game * 1907 - Archbold stadium opens * 1907 - Sims Hall opens * 1909 - First doctoral program added * 1909 - Archbold gymnasium opens * 1910 - Photograph of Haley's Comet taken from Holden Observatory * 1934 - Journalism school founded * 1946 - Syracuse earns praise from President Harry S. Truman by admitting 9,464 students under the G.I. Bill, tripling enrollment overnight * 1950 - The College of Medicine becomes part of the State University of New York system * 1953 - Yates Castle is razed * 1956 - Running back Jim Brown scores an NCAA-record 43 points in the football team's 61-7 rout of Colgate * 1980 - Carrier Dome opens on the former site of Archbold Stadium Schools and colleges *School of Architecture http://soa.syr.edu/, 1873 *College of Arts and Sciences, 1870 (founding college) *School of Education, 1906 *L.C. Smith College of Engineering and Computer Science, 1901 *College of Human Services and Health Professions, 1918 *School of Information Studies, 1896 *College of Law, 1895 *Martin J. Whitman School of Management, 1919 *Maxwell School of Citizenship and Public Affairs, 1924 *S.I. Newhouse School of Public Communications, 1934 *College of Visual and Performing Arts, 1873 *University College *The Graduate School, Founded 1911 *Medical School, Founded 1872 (sold to the State in 1950, now SUNY Upstate Medical University) Campuses Main Campus to the Hall of Languages, the main building of the College of Arts and Sciences, and the oldest building on campus. The monument to the faculty and students lost on Pan Am Flight 103 is located in the foreground.]] to its left.]] Also called "North Campus," the Main Campus contains nearly all academic buildings and residence halls. Its centerpiece is "The Quad" which is surrounded by academic buildings, especially those of the College of Arts and Sciences. Most of the roads of the Main Campus are traffic-restricted during weekdays. Some university buildings lie outside of this area, particularly in the urban area north of the campus around Marshall Street. To the south of the main campus is Oakwood Cemetery, of the rural cemetery type that was popular during the epoch. To the east lies Thornden Park, one of the largest parks within the city proper. Medical complexes, along with Interstate 81 border it to the west. Approximately 5,000 students live in the sixteen residence halls on the Main Campus. Most residence halls are co-ed by room and all are smoke-free. Some still have gender-specific floors. North campus housing includes singles, open doubles, split (wall-segmented) doubles, and multi-person suites. Residence hall height ranges from three to twenty-one floors. The North Campus represents a large portion of the University Hill neighborhood. Busses run to South Campus as well as Downtown Syracuse and other locations in the city. OnTrack also provides service to Downtown and the Carousel Center mall from its station near the Carrier Dome. Map South Campus After World War II, a large undeveloped hill owned by the university was used to house returning veterans in military-style campus housing. During the 1970s this housing was replaced by permanent two-level townhouses for two or three students each, or for graduate family housing. There are also three small residence halls which feature large singles with a kitchen on every floor. South Campus is also home to the Institute for Sensory Research, Tennity Ice Pavilion, Goldstein Student Center, and the InnComplete Pub. Just north are the headquarters of SU Athletics. Approximately 2,500 students live on the South Campus, which is connected to the main campus by frequent bus service. Map Downtown In December 2004 the university announced that it had purchased or leased twelve buildings in Downtown Syracuse. There will be two programs, Communications Design and Advertising Design, from the College of Visual and Performing Arts that will reside permanently in the newly renovated facilities, fittingly called The Warehouse. Both programs were chosen to be located in the downtown area because of their history of working on projects directly with the community. Hundreds of students and faculty have also been affected by the temporary move of the School of Architecture downtown for the $12 million renovation of its campus facility, Slocum Hall. The Syracuse Center of Excellence in Environmental and Energy Systems is scheduled for completion in 2006. The Paul Robeson Performing Arts Company and the Community Folk Art Center will also be located downtown. On March 31, 2006, the university and the city announced the beginning of an initiative to connect the main campus of the university with the arts and culture areas of downtown Syracuse and the university's new presence at The Warehouse http://sunews.syr.edu/story_details.cfm?id=3172. The Connective Corridor project, supported by a combination of public and private funds, will begin with an international design competition, with the finalists being named sometime in the Fall of 2006. These projects are part of an effort by Chancellor Cantor to integrate downtown with the university. The separation of the university from downtown has been largely blamed on Interstate 81, which creates a virtual wall between the two. Rome, New York Syracuse University offers all the classes necessary for a Masters of Science in Computer Engineering at Rome Laboratory in Rome, New York. This program has been in place since Fall 2005. Former Campuses Triple Cities: Located in Endicott, New York, this former branch campus of Syracuse University, founded in 1946, became SUNY Harpur College in 1950 and later moved across the Susquehanna River to Vestal and became the State University of New York at Binghamton, or Binghamton University. Utica: Located in Utica, New York and also founded in 1946, UC was founded as a branch campus for returning WWII veterans. This campus remained part of Syracuse University until 1995. Utica College still offers degrees conferred by Syracuse University and continues to have a very similar academic structure. It is officially mentioned in SU's Charter's Article 1, Section 3: "Utica College shall be represented by the President, appointed ex officio, and by the dean of the college, and another representative selected by the college." Thompson Road: In 1947, Syracuse University acquired a portion of the former US Naval War Plant on Thompson Road in East Syracuse. The L. C. Smith College of Applied Science was relocated to the Thompson Road campus, and the University's relatively short-lived Institute for Industrial Research was also located there. The University sold the property to Carrier Corporation in 1952. Libraries Syracuse University's main library is the Ernest S. Bird Library, which opened in 1973. Its seven levels contain 2.3 million books, 11,500 periodicals, 45,000 linear feet (13.71 linear kilometers) of manuscripts, and 3.6 million microforms. Prior to Bird Library's opening, the Carnegie Library served as the main library. It was opened in 1907, and now contains the mathematics and science libraries, as well as several classrooms. It was funded by a $150,000 matching gift by Andrew Carnegie. It replaced the library in what is now the Tolley Administration Building. Several other departments also have their own libraries: * Architecture Reading Room * Geology Library * Martin Luther King Library (African American Studies) * Physics Library * H. Douglas Barclay Law Library Special Collections Many of the landmarks in the history of recorded communication between people are in the university's collection, from cuneiform tablet and papyrus to several codices dating from the 11th century to the invention of printing. The collection also includes works by Galileo, Luther, Calvin, Voltaire, Ben Jonson, Sir Isaac Newton, Descartes, Sir Francis Bacon, Samuel Johnson, Hobbes, Malthus, Jeremy Bentham and Goethe amongst others. In addition, the collection includes the personal library of Leopold Von Ranke- one of the greatest German historians of the 19th century and often considered the founder of "scientific" history. The university also has a large audio archive. Holdings total approximately 340,000 recordings in all formats, primarily cylinders, discs and magnetic tapes. Some of the voices to be found include Thomas Edison, Amelia Earhart, Albert Einstein, and Oscar Wilde. Art Collection The university has a sizeable collection of art. Notable sculptures on campus include Anna Hyatt Huntington's "Diana", Jean Houdon's "George Washington", Emille Antoine Bourdelle's "Herakles", James Earle Fraser's "Lincoln", and Ivan Mestrovic's "Supplicant Persephone". Student life Staff, 1909]] The school's independent student newspaper is The Daily Orange, which was founded in 1903 and independent since 1971. The D.O. Alumni Association http://alumni.dailyorange.com just celebrated the paper's 100th anniversary The Syracuse University & SUNY-ESF Student Association http://students.syr.edu/sa, founded in 1957 represents the undergraduate student body as a student labor union (not a student government). The SA, through the Student Assembly oversees the allocation/designation of the Student Activity Fee (begun 1968/69). The SA-SGA Alumni Organization http://members.aol.com/sasgaalum/ maintains the history and an organizational timeline on its website. University Unionhttp://uu.syr.edu/, founded in 1962 is the programming board of Syracuse University. The largest student organization at Syracuse University, UU puts on such events as the yearly Block Party, the Juice Jam Music Festival and Quad Film. It also has the University's only free format radio station WERW1570AM. SU also has three radio stations: WAER-FM, a NPR affiliate, WERW-AM, a student-run station, and WJPZ-FM 89.1 a top 40 station, as well as the largest and oldest student-run television station in the country founded in 1971, CitrusTV. Students enjoy a variety of nightlife options, including the eateries and bars of Marshall Street, which borders the campus. Pan Am Flight 103 On December 21, 1988, 35 SU students were among the 270 fatalities in the terrorist bombing of Pan Am Flight 103 over Lockerbie, Scotland. The students were returning from a study-abroad program in Europe. That evening, Syracuse University went on with a basketball game. The university was severely criticized for going on with the game, just hours after the attack. The conduct of university officials in making the decision was also brought to the attention of the NCAA. The day after the bombing, the university's chancellor then, Dr. Melvin Eggers, said on nationwide television that he should have canceled the event. Lingering memories of this public relations disaster undoubtedly influenced the NCAA cancellation of all football games set for the weekend following the September 11, 2001 attacks. The school later dedicated a memorial to the students killed on Flight 103. Every year, during the fall semester, the university holds an event known as "Remembrance Week," to commemorate the students. Every December 21, a service is held in the university's chapel by the university's chaplains at 2:03 p.m. (19:03 UTC), marking the exact moment in 1988 the plane was bombed. The University also maintains a link to this tragedy with the "Remembrance Scholars" program in which 35 senior students receive scholarships during their final year at the University. Syracuse and Lockerbie maintain strong ties, including the "Lockerbie Scholars" program in which two students from Lockerbie Scotland study at Syracuse for one year. Athletics Syracuse University Orange Syracuse University's sports teams are officially known as the Orange, although the former (until 2004) names of Orangemen and Orangewomen are still affectionately used. The school's mascot is Otto the Orange. The teams all participate in NCAA Division I in the Big East Conference. The men's basketball, football, and men's lacrosse teams play in the Carrier Dome. Other sports facilities are located at the nearby Manley Field House. *Rowing team founded: 1873 *Baseball team founded: 1872 *First recorded football game: 1884 vs. Medical College of Syracuse *First intercollegiate football game: 1889 vs. University of Rochester *First recorded basketball game: 1899 vs. Christian Association of Hamilton (Ontario) *Lacrosse team organized: 1917 *First Women's basketball game: 1898 Archbold Stadium and the Carrier Dome played baseball at the university before dropping out in 1891 after a semester of study.]] Thanks to a $600,000 gift by Syracuse University trustee and Standard Oil President, John D. Archbold, what was publicized as the “Greatest Athletic Arena in America” opened in 1907. Designed to resemble the Roman Coliseum and to never become outdated, Archbold Stadium became a trademark of Syracuse football. The stadium formed a massive oval, 670 feet (204 m) long and 475 feet (145 m) wide. It was 100 feet (30 m) longer and only 22 feet (7 m) thinner than the Carrier Dome and more than 6 million Orange football fans passed through its gates. From 1907 to 1978, Archbold Stadium was the home of SU football. Archbold opened up with a bang when the Orange defeated Hobart 28-0. It went out in style 71 years later with an improbable victory over second-ranked Navy 20-17. Syracuse posted a record of 265-112-50 at Archbold and it housed many great teams. It was home of the 1915 squad who was invited to play in the prestigious Rose Bowl and outscored its opponents 331 to 16. The 1959 team also called Archbold home en route to SU’s only National Championship. In 1978, SU fans said good-bye forever to the historic stadium. Archbold was demolished to make way for the new on-campus facility, the Carrier Dome, which opened in 1980. (Source: SU Athletics) Athletic championships *1908 - Rowing *1913 - Rowing *1916 - Rowing *1918 - Men's Basketball *1920 - Rowing *1924 - Men's Lacrosse *1925 - Men's Lacrosse *1926 - Men's Basketball *1949 - Cross Country *1951 - Cross Country *1959 - Rowing (Pan American Championship) *1959 - Football *1978 - Rowing *1983 - Men's Lacrosse *1988 - Men's Lacrosse *1989 - Men's Lacrosse *1990 - Men's Lacrosse *1993 - Men's Lacrosse *1995 - Men's Lacrosse *2000 - Men's Lacrosse *2002 - Men's Lacrosse *2003 - Men's Basketball *2004 - Men's Lacrosse Alma Mater The SU Alma Mater was written by Junius W. Stevens (1895) in 1893. It was first sung under the title "Song of Syracuse" by the University Glee and Banjo Club on March 15, 1893. The song includes three verses, but only the first verse is commonly sung. According to the 1997-1998 "Syracuse University Student Handbook," author Junius W. Stevens recalled "while I was walking home across the city an idea for the song came to me. I had often noticed how the setting sun lighted up the walls of Crouse College long after dusk had fallen over the city and valley. As I walked through the empty streets, the words of a song took shape in my mind. By the time I reached home, the song was finished." Where the vale of Onondaga Meets the eastern sky Proudly stands our Alma Mater On her hilltop high. Flag we love! Orange! Float for aye- Old Syracuse, o'er thee, Loyal be thy sons and daughters To thy memory. When the evening twilight deepens and the shadows fall, Linger long the golden sunbeams on the western wall. Flag we love, Orange, Float for aye, Old Syracuse o'er thee! Loyal be thy sons and daughters To thy memory When the shades of life shall gather, dark the heart may be, Still the ray of youth and love shall linger long o'er thee'. Flag we love, Orange, Float for aye, Old Syracuse o'er thee! Loyal be thy sons and daughters To thy memory The university also has a fight song entitled "Down the Field," which is commonly played after SU scores in athletic matches. Historical traditions *Boar's Head Society *Tambourine and Bones *Kissing Bench *The Statue of Diana *Salt Rush *Flour Rush *Snow Rush *Orange Rush *The Burial of General Calculus *Class Ivy *Crouse Chimes *ATO Cannon *Step Singing *Goon Squad *Moving-Up Day *Freshman Beanies *Spring Weekend *Winter Carnival *National Orange Day *SU - Colgate Football *The Drama Department's Freshman and Senior Marathons *University Union Block Party Fraternities & Sororities *Acacia (1911) *Alpha Chi Rho (1905) *Alpha Epsilon Pi (1947) *Alpha Phi Alpha *Alpha Tau Omega (1950) *Delta Chi (1967) *Delta Kappa Epsilon (1871) *Delta Lambda Phi *Delta Tau Delta (1910) *Kappa Delta Rho *Phi Gamma Delta (1901) *Phi Kappa Psi (1884) *Phi Kappa Theta *Pi Kappa Alpha (1913) *Psi Psi *Psi Upsilon (1875) *Sigma Alpha Epsilon (1907) *Sigma Alpha Mu (1913) *Sigma Phi Epsilon (1906) *Tau Kappa Epsilon (1962) *Theta Chi (1928) *Zeta Beta Tau (1911) *Zeta Psi (1875) *Alpha Chi Omega (1906) *Alpha Epsilon Phi (1919) *Alpha Phi (1872) *Alpha Xi Delta (1904) *Delta Delta Delta (1896) *Delta Gamma (1901) *Gamma Phi Beta (1874) *Kappa Alpha Theta (1889) *Kappa Kappa Gamma (1883) *Phi Sigma Sigma (1927) *Pi Beta Phi (1896) *Sigma Delta Tau *Phi Beta Sigma (1975) Syracuse Trivia * In 1929, SU played the first night football game in the east, beating Hobart College 77-0. * In 1915, SU became the first East Coast team to garner a Rose Bowl invitation. However, the school had to decline having already played on the West Coast that season. * A new NCAA rule was implemented after a controversial Syracuse-Notre Dame football game in 1961 which stipulated that a game could no longer end on a penalty. * A 19th century professor at Syracuse coined the word "sorority" especially for newly formed Gamma Phi Beta. *North-American Interfraternity Conference member fraternity Alpha Phi Delta was founded at Syracuse in 1914. * Three National Panhellenic Conference sororities were founded at Syracuse. They are Alpha Phi in 1872, Gamma Phi Beta in 1874, and Alpha Gamma Delta in 1904. They are collectively known as the Syracuse Triad. Alpha Phi also built the world's first sorority house. * A Syracuse graduate student who fought in the French Resistance coined the term "weapons of mass destruction". * President Lyndon B. Johnson delivered his notable "Gulf of Tonkin" speech at the dedication of the Newhouse Communications Center on August 5, 1964 * The L.C. Smith College of Engineering was founded in 1896 by trustee Lyman C. Smith - the founder of the Smith-Corona Typewriter Company * Syracuse alumnus Arthur Rock was the 1st and only Venture Capitalist ever to be featured on the cover of Time Magazine. * The school chose orange as its color in 1890, replacing the unpopular combination of pink and pea green. Blue is often used with the orange as a contrasting color, but is not officially a school color. * The Oliver Stone film "Born on the Fourth of July" briefly recreates the Syracuse University student anti-war riots of 1970. The scene was actually filmed in Dallas, Texas. (Tom Cruise, who won a Golden Globe for his performance in the film, was born in Syracuse.) * According to a recent article in the Daily Orange , designer Tommy Hilfiger is a big Syracuse fan. In the mid-1980s, when Hilfiger started his clothing business, he incorporated orange and Davis' 44 into several of his designs. * Syracuse University is one of the five hosts of the IRA Regatta- the oldest collegiate rowing championship in the US. The other schools are Columbia, Cornell, Pennsylvania and the US Naval Academy. * The Syracuse rowing team is Dartmouth College's oldest continuously active heavyweight competitor. The two schools race for the Packard Cup. * The Syracuse men's lacrosse team has been to 22 straight semifinals of the NCAA men's lacrosse tournament. That impressive streak was finally broken in (2005) with a 16-15 loss to the Massachusetts in the quarterfinals. * In collegiate lacrosse, Syracuse and Princeton have accounted for 14 of the past 18 NCAA championships. * The number 44 is the most revered in SU athletic history, having been worn by football players Jim Brown, Ernie Davis, and Floyd Little, and basketball players Derrick Coleman and John Wallace. This is why the University's administrative ZIP code is 132''44'' (the other, 13210, applies to the residence halls, which have regular city addresses), and all on-campus phone numbers have started with "44" since 1987. The football team retired number 44 in 2005; before that it was semi-retired, available only to deserving backs. The men's basketball team retired #44 for Derrick Coleman in 2006. See also Other Syracuse University Articles * List of Syracuse University People * List of Chancellors of Syracuse University * Syracuse University Orange, the SU athletics article. Student Life * Armory Square: Historic downtown shopping, dining and nightlife center where SU's Warehouse is located * Marshall Street: Retail street adjacent to SU with some nightlife * University Hill: The neighborhood where the main campus is located * University Neighborhood: The adjacent neighborhood where many SU students live * Westcott: Another adjacent neighborhood where SU students live External links * Syracuse University website * Syracuse University Pictures * Syracuse University Athletics Department * The Connective Corridor Project * [http://www.dailyorange.com/ The Daily Orange] * WAER-FM * WJPZ-FM * WERW-AM * CitrusTV - * Over 100 Syracuse alumni are involved in sports broadcasting Category:Educational institutions established in 1870 Category:Universities and colleges in New York Category:Syracuse University Category:Association of American Universities Category:Greater Syracuse Category:Big East Conference Category:Pan Am Flight 103 da:Syracuse University nl:Syracuse University ja:シラキュース大学 th:มหาวิทยาลัยไซราคิวส์ zh:雪城大學